Paint of Pain
by cindyjung
Summary: Ketika kita menjadi orang ketiga dalam sebuah hubungan apakah yang kita pikirkan? Seorang Shim Changmin menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan antara kedua sunbae yang sangat disayanginya. Manakah jalan yang ia pilih nantinya? Terus bersama Jaejoong dan merebutnya? Atau merelakannya? / SoulFighter JoongShim Couple / /One Shoot / Read Review / Happy Reading :D


Title : Paint of Pain

Author : Cindy Jung

Main Cast : Changmin, Jaejoong

Pairing : MinJae, Yunjae

Genre : Hurt/Comfort *pastinya XP

Lenght : One Shoot

Disclamer : FF pertama Soulfighter dari ku jadi maaf kalo ceritanya masih agak janggal and awkward! XD masih tetap ada YunJaenya kok! (YunJae never die!XD). FF ini adalah hasil pikir author sendiri dengan ide-ide yang numpang lewat (?). Alur terus berjalan tanpa kita sadari dicerita ini wkwkwk. Kesamaan jalan cerita, kata, dan lain-lain hanyalah ketidaksengajaan belaka J . Selamat membaca :D

Warning! YAOI! TYPO bertebaran! Romance, Hurt, Angst gagal! Alur ga jelas melenceng dan belok-belok XD

Now let's the story begin

.

.

.

**_Jika kau mengenalku lebih dulu_**

**_Jika aku yang menyapamu lebih dulu_**

**_Akankah kau mencintaiku_**

**_Seperti kau mencintainya?_**

.oOSoulFighterOo.

"Changmin ahhh~ Ayo kita ke kantin! Aku akan mentraktirmu makanan!" pekik suara tersebut dengan sedikit serak

"Ah! Jeongmal? Ada angin apa kau mentraktirku Jaejoong hyung?" pekik namja yang tersaut karena dipanggil Changmin tersebut

"Aeh, kau lupa? Ini adalah hari jadiku yang ketiga dengan Yunho! Ah~ Tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan" kata namja cantik itu dengan mata yang berbinar tidak menyadari tatapan lain dari namja dihadapannya tersebut

"Ya! Ya! Kau mengajakku ke kantin dengan mentraktirku dan sengaja menjadi kamera film yang harus merekam kemesraan kalian begitu?" kata Changmin sedikit ketus

"Aeh, tidak. Bukan begitu Changminnie ya, aku hanya ingin kau ikut merasakan kebahagiaan kami kok" kata namja cantik itu mempoutkan bibirnya dihdapan namja jangkung tersebut

DEG! Jantung Changmin berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat menatapi Jaejoong yang tampak menggemaskan saat itu. Changmin menghelakan nafasnya yang berat itu pelan sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Jaejoong. jika ia terus menatap wajah itu, ia pasti akan semakin merasa gila.

"Ah, arra, arra" kata Changmin kemudian

_ "Sudah tiga bulan eoh?" _ batin Changmin sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan menatap pemandangan didepannya hampa

"Changmin ah! Jja! Kita ke kantin!" ajak namja cantik itu sambil meraih tangan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan erat dan membuat namja tersebut mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap ke asal suara

Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya pasrah saat merasakan tarikan pada tangannya yang membuatnya harus memberdirikan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi tempat duduknya. Jantung namja itu berdebar kencang saat pori-pori tangannya merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan namja yang ia panggil Jaejoong tersebut.

_"Aku menyukaimu"_ batin Changmin sambil menatap punggung indah milik Kim Jaejoong

**Flash Back with Changmin POV**

Matahari begitu terik menyapa kepalaku kala kini kakiku tengah menapakkan dirinya disebuah tanah yang juga cukup panas tanpa sebuah alas kaki. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat sial untukku! Aku tertangkap basah tidak mengikuti pelajaran yang menurutku sangat membosankan. Matematika. Yah, orang bodoh mana yang mau menghabiskan waktunya untuk bergumul dengan sekumpulan angka-angka yang tampaknya tidak memiliki akhir itu? Setidaknya orang bodoh itu bukan aku.

"Aish, ini menyebalkan" gerutu seorang lain yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingku

Aku mengalihkan kepalaku untuk menatap ke asal suara tersebut. Tampak seorang yang lebih kecil dariku kini tengah menggaruk tenguknya yang aku yakin tidak gatal sama sekali. Hey, itu hal biasa yang dilakukan jika kita sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik bukan?

Tiba-tiba pemilik rambut almond itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajahnya padaku.

DEG!

Jantungku bergetar lembut kala menatapi wajah yang membuatku dapat menganga cukup lebar sekarang. Matanya yang bulan tampak tengah menatapiku dengan manisnya. Bibirnya yang tengah terpout tersebut menambah manis lukisan namja dihadapanku ini.

Seketika aku terhenti sebentar dari kegiatanku yang tengah mengagumi namja di sampingku.

Manis?

Namja?

Astaga, ada apa denganku?

"Kau kenapa eoh?" tanya namja itu kemudian membuka suara yang membuatku terkesiap seketika

"Ah, ano.. aku..kepanasan" kataku mencari alasan sambil tertawa garing

"Ah... pantas mukamu sampai memerah seperti itu" katanya sambil membukakan mulutnya lebar saat berkata 'ah' panjang

Memerah?

Mukaku?

Aish.

"Ah, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya namja manis itu sekali lagi padaku

"Itu, aku ketahuan sedang membolos, jadi... em.. kau sendiri?" tanyaku balik

"Aku? Aku ketahuan mewarnai rambutku menjadi coklat, jadi aku harus berdiri disini. Aish, ini sungguh menyebalkan. Kukira tidak akan ada yang menyadari perubahan warna rambutku" katanya sambil menatapi poninya yang berwarna coklat almond tersebut

"Hahaha, dasar bodoh, tentu saja hal mencolok seperti itu akan mudah sekali diketahui" kataku sambil terkekeh kecil

"Haish, enteng sekali kau tertawa seperti itu eoh? Kau sendiri bodoh karena berhasil ketahuan sedang membolos bukan? Jadi siapa yang bodoh hum? Hum?!" katanya sedikit protes sambil memperlihatkan glare yang terlanjur tampak manis dihadapanku itu

"Mianhae" kataku singkat sambil menatapnya yang tengah menampakkan wajah penuh kekesalan itu

Kami berdua kembali terdiam dan sibuk bergumul dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Entah apa yang namja disampingku itu sedang pikirkan namun yang pasti kini mataku tidak bisa terlepas dari parasnya. Matanya yang bulat, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang merah seperti buah peach itu entah mengapa kini seakan melayang dalam kepalaku. Aish, ada apa denganku?

"Haish, aku benci musim panas" katanya lagi sambil menggunakan tangannya untuk mengipas-ngipaskan dirinya

"Aku juga" sautku menanggapi pernyataannya

"Ah, ini..."

BRUK!

Aku mendengar sebuah suara hentaman keras disampingku. Saat kepalaku mengubah pandanganku untuk menatap kesampingku, aku melihat tubuh namja manis itu tengah tergeletak dengan wajah yang tampak pucat. Aku yang panik lalu mulai mengambil tubuhnya dan menggendongnya ala bridal style mencoba menuju ke ruang UKS. Aku tidak peduli akan ditatap orang seperti apa karena gaya menggendongku yang aneh terhadap seorang namja. Yang pasti sekarang, namja ini butuh bantuan.

Aku menidurkan namja tersebut di tempat tidur di UKS tersebut sambil mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celanaku dan menyeka cairan bening disekitar wajah dan lehernya. Ah, keringatnya banyak sekali. Kurasa dia mengalami dehidrasi karena tidak kuat terhadap teriknya matahari hari ini.

"Kim Jaejoong" pekik seorang namja yang sangat kuhafal suaranya

"Yunho Hyung?" panggilku kala menatapi wajah kakak kelas yang tampak tidak asing dimataku

"Ah, Changmin ah?" kata Yunho cukup melonjakkan tubuhnya kala menatapku

"Apa yang hyung lakukan disini eoh?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya yang tampak sedikit gugup

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho Hyung balik padaku tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku

"Aish, aku yang bertanya duluan hyung, kenapa kau malah balik bertanya hum?" tanyaku lagi kesal sambil menyipitkan mata kananku dan menarik ujung bibir kananku

"Aku hanya ingin menjenguk temanku apa itu tidak boleh?" jawab Yunho Hyung pada akhirnya

"Ah, jadi kau mengenalnya?" kataku cukup terlonjak kala mendengar bahwa Yunho hyung mengenal namja ini

"Ne, kami sekelas, jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya. Lagipula bukankah aku tadi baru saja memanggil namanya?" jawab Yunho hyung yang tampak mulai teratuur kini tidak seperti yang kurasakan tadi

Aku hanya termenung sambil memikirkan kata-kata Yunho Hyung. Ah, benar juga. Tadi Yunho Hyung sudah menyebut bahkan memekikan namanya dengan sangat keras sebelum memasuki ruang UKS ini.

_"Kim Jaejoong"_

Kim Jaejoong?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada namja yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya disampingku. Air wajahnya sangat tenang seakan tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Bahkan dengan wajah yang tengah tertidur ini, namja ini sanggup untuk membuatku merasa hangat. Kim Jaejoong hm? Nama yang cukup bagus.

**Flash back End**

.oOSoulFighterOo.

Changmin menggigit daging ayam dihadapannya dengan penuh selera. Matanya tidak sedikitpun ia liriknya kearah yang lain kecuali paha ayam yang kini tengah berada digenggaman tangannya. Changmin memang sangat menyukai makanan. Tekankan kata sangat. Sangat. Tapi kali ini entah mengapa ada hal lain yang membuatnya tidak ingin menoleh atau mengubah haluan pandangannya sedikitpun dari makanan dihadapannya.

"Changmin ah, kau benar-benar menyukai makanan eoh?" saut sebuah suara yang mau tidak mau membuatnya berpaling

Changmin mengalihkan matanya dari paha ayam tersebut kepada asal suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Ia menatap sang pemilik suara dengan sedikit sendu namun tetap berusaha memperlihatkan senyumnya. Matanya sedikit terasa irirtasi kala saat Changmin hendak menatapnya, namja yang ia kenal bernama Yunho tersebut tengah menyuapi sang pemilik suara tersebut. Bukan hanya mata Changmin yang merasa iritasi, tapi dadanya pun kini merasa sesak dan mendentum keras seakan meminta oksigen lebih.

Ini adalah hal biasa yang sering ia lihat selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Tapi kenapa rasanya masih sesakit ini?

"Aish, benarkan? Aku disini hanya menjadi kamera perekam kemesraan kalian?" kata Changmin sambil sedikit menghelakan nafasnya dan kembali menatap makanannya

"Aigo, tidak usah sekesal itu Changmin ah, ini, bukalah mulutmu" kata suara yang kembali membuat Changmin berpaling

Changmin memundurkan sedikit kepalanya kala ia menatapi sesendok soup kini sedang terarah diwajahnya. Ia menatapi wajah Jaejoong yang tampak tengah menanti mulutnya untuk mengambil makanan tersebut, namun dari ujung matanya ia dapat melihat sedikit raut tidak suka atau lebih tepatnya cemburu di wajah Yunho.

HAP!

Changmin langsung menerima suapan soup itu dengan nikmat dan kemudian mengulas sebuah senyum diwajahnya disela-sela kunyahannya.

"Wuah enak sekali" kata Changmin sambil mengunyah dengan penuh semangat

"Apa yang menurutmu tidak enak eoh, Shim Changmin?" kata Yunho sambil mengambil sesuap nasi dimejanya dan kemudian memakannya

Changmin hanya membalas pernyataan Yunho dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang sedikit melegakan dadanya. Changmin tidak menolak suapan Jaejoong karena dua alasan. Pertama, Changmin memang menyuka makanan tersebut. Kedua, karena Changmin juga menyukai Jaejoong. Walaupun hanya sedikit, Changmin juga ingin merasakan kehangatan Jaejoong.

Sedikit saja, tidak apa bukan?

.oOSoulFighterOo.

"Hyung, kita mau kemana?" tanya Changmin saat dirinya sedang berada di dalam kelas Jaejoong

Jaejoong tampak sedang sibuk membereskan segala macam buku pelajarannya dan memasukannya dengan sedikit terburu-buru kedalam tasnya.

"Changmin ah, temani aku ke Universitas Dong Bang hari ini ya? Aku ingin membeli formulir untuk mengikuti tes disana. Yunho sedang berhalangan sementara hari ini adalah hari terakhir. Kau mau membantuku, bukan?" jelas Jaejoong panjang lebar

"Ah, Yunho hyung berhalangan kemana?" tanya Changmin sedikit berat saat menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut

"Entahlah, dia sedang mengurus universitasnya sendiri" kata Jaejoong tampak acuh

_"Kenapa eoh? Bukankah baru beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka tampak baik-baik saja? Kenapa jadi seperti ini eoh?" _batin Changmin sedikit heran saat melihat perubahan sikap Jaejoong pada Yunho

"Kalian..."

"Jja! Ayo temani aku!" kata Jaejoong menyela pertanyaan Changmin dan langsung menarik tangan Changmin menuju ke tempat parkir

Changmin memakai helmnya lalu mengeluarkan motor sportynya dari tempat parkir dan membawanya menuju ke gerbang depan dimana Jaejoong sudah menunggunya. Changmin memberikan helm lain pada Jaejoong yang segera dipakai oleh Jaejoong dan kemudian Jaejoong segera menaiki motor sporty milik Changmin tersebut. Jaejoong mencengkram erat kedua sisi baju sekolah Changmin yang memberi efek tertentu bagi Changmin.

Walaupun tidak begitu terasa seperti pelukan, namun itu cukup untuk membuat dada Changmin bergetar saat wangi khas vanila Jaejoong tercium lebih dekat dengannya.

.oOSoulFighterOo.

"Terima kasih Changminnie ah" kata Jaejoong sambil menunjukan senyumnya saat setumpuk formulir kini sudah berada ditangannya

DEG! Dada Changmin merasa bergetar setiap kali Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut. Jaejoong sangat jarang mendengar panggilan manis dari Jaejoong tersebut. Kadang yang ia dengar hanya Yunnie, Yunnie, dan Yunnie. Sekarang saat Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan panggilan tersebut entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa bangga di dadanya.

"Berikan aku bayaran karena sudah mengantarmu, hyung" kata Changmin berusaha sedatar mungkin

"Aish, seperti biasa, kau itu perhitungan sekali hum?" kata Jaejoong sambil memoutkan bibirnya gemas dan membuat Changmin mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya untuk menjaga debaran dadanya

"Aku bukannya perhitungan, hanya lapar" jawab Changmin masih berusaha terdengar datar diikuti dengan sedikit muka aegyonya yang menunjukkan dirinya tengah kelaparan

"Hahaha, arraseo, ayo kita cari makan" kata Jaejoong diselasela kekehan kecilnya

Changmin tersenyum saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Tentang makanan, dan tentang tertawa yang akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya.

Changmin dan Jaejoong lalu menuju ke parkiran Universitas Dong Bang sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong menghentikan sedikit langkahnya saat sebuah ide hinggap dikepalanya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Changmin sebelum memakai helmnya

"Aku punya ide yang lebih baik" kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum senang yang hanya dibalas tatapan tidak mengerti dari wajah Changmin

Dengan segera Jaejoong menuju ke arah motor Changmin dan memakai helm yang terdapat di ujung belakang motor tersebut. Changmin yang menatap Jaejoong hanya mengikuti gerak cepat Jaejoong dan kemudian menaiki dan menyiapkan motornya. Setelah motor tersebut telah terasa siap dan Jaejoong sudah berada diatasnya, Changmin lalu menjalankan motor tersebut menuju ke arah yang ditujukan Jaejoong.

Motor tersebut terhenti disebuah supermarket dan terparkir cantik disana sementara kedua penumpang yang mengendarainya kini tengah sibuk memilih bahan makanan di dalam supermarket tersebut. Jaejoong memilih untuk memasak di rumah Changmin sebagai tanda terima kasihnya. Menurutnya menyiapkan dan memasakkan makanan sendiri akan lebih terasa niatnya daripada hanya sekedar membelikannya makanan. Benar bukan?

.oOSoulFighterOo.

"Kau mau mengantarku lagi kan?" kata Jaejoong sambil menyesap kuah panas dari mangkoknya

Sementara Changmin yang tadinya tengah memakan mie buatan Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan serius.

"Kenapa bukan Yunho hyung saja?" kata Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong penuh tanya

"Bukankah tadi aku sudah memberitahumu? Dia sedang mencari universitasnya sendiri" kata Jaejoong kembali acuh dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan mata Changmin

"Kenapa kalian tidak mencari universitas bersama-sama saja?" tanya Changmin lagi masih berusaha mengorek informasi dari Jaejoong

"Kami memiliki kesukaan yang berbeda, tidak mungkin kami memilih universitas bersama-sama" jelas Jaejoong kini menatap tidak selera pada mangkok makanannya

"Terjadi sesuatu hum?" kata Changmin sambil menaruh kedua sumpitnya dan lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan lebih serius sekarang

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyung" panggil Changmin saat mulai merasa tidak enak pada Jaejoong. Apa haknya mencampuri urusan hubungan mereka?

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dulu" kata Jaejoong akhirnya

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggunya dulu" lanjutnya

"Ia sedang mengikuti tes untuk menjadi salah satu siswa angkatan laut. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggunya" kata Jaejoong sambil sedikit terisak yang sedikit membuat Changmin cemas

"Hyung" kata Changmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya mencoba menguatkan Jaejoong lewat tepukan dibahunya

"Aku berusaha acuh dan tidak mengkhawatirkannya tapi tetap saja..." kata Jaejoong dengan pundaknya yang semakin bergetar

Changmin terdiam menatapi Jaejoong yang tampak serapuh ini. Selama hampir setahun Changmin mengenalnya, tidak pernah sekalipun Jaejoong tampak rapuh didepannya. Mungkin karena Yunho yang selalu berada disamping Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong kuat tapi kini, saat Yunho akan meninggalkan Jaejoong, untuk pertama kalinya Changmin melihat raut kerapuhan dari wajah Jaejoong.

DEG! Jantung Changmin bergetar tidak nyaman saat melihat namja dihadapannya kini tampak mulai meneteskan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya. Changmin segera membangkitkan tubuhnya dan menuju ke sisi Jaejoong. Changmin melihat bulir air mata itu jatuh begitu saja dengan wajah Jaejoong yang tampak mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunho.

Yah, Jaejoong pasti sangat mengkhawatirkan Yunho yang akan memasuki dunia angkatan laut yang keras. Bukan karena ingin Yunho berhenti mengejar cita-citanya dan memilih jalan yang sama dengannya, hanya saja Jaejoong pasti memikirkan apabila Yunho terluka saat mengikuti aturan disana. Mungkin terdengar lemah namun tetap saja, ini yang namanya Sayang bukan?

Jantung Changmin masih bergetar tidak karuan kala menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tampak rapuh tersebut, tangan kanannya ia rentangkan dan mencoba mengambil tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya tersebut dan membawanya pada dadanya dan ke dalam pelukannya. Sesungguhnya hati Changmin kini juga sakit. Saat orang yang kau sukai menangisi orang lain, bukankah itu sangat sakit? Tapi bagaimanapun juga, yang Changmin inginkan saat ini adalah tawa Jaejoong Hyungnya tersayang kembali. Bahkan jika hanya sebuah pelukan yang dapat menenangkannya, Changmin ingin memeluknya sekuat-kuatnya.

"Tenang saja" kata Changmin sambil menahan rasa sakit didadanya

"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu" lanjutnya

"Aku berjanji" kata Changmin tegas

_"Karena kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku" _batin Changmin

_"Karena aku, menyukaimu"_ lanjut batinnya

.oOSoulFighterOo.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian tersebut, Changmin dan Jaejoong menjadi lebih dekat dari biasanya. Bahkan Changmin mau untuk mengantar-jemput Jaejoong saat Jaejoong akan menghadapi ujian di Universitas Dong Bang. Mereka bahkan sering makan bersama setiap kali mereka habis berpergian bersama –entah untuk mengurus keperluan Jaejoong atau keperluan ujian Changmin-. Kadang Changmin pun sering menuju rumah Jaejoong hanya untuk mengajari Jaejoong matematika. Jangan salah, walaupun Changmin adik kelas dan tampak membenci matematika, namun ia sangat ahli dalam mata pelajaran tersebut.

Jaejoong nampak berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan perasaannya saat disekolah dan bahkan saat bertatapan dengan Yunho. Mereka masih nampak seperti biasa dimata Changmin walaupun Changmin tau ada sesuatu di dada Jaejoong yang pastinya sangat bergemuruh keras kini. Bergemuruh keras yang walalupun kita beratatap muka, kita masih dapat mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimana Changmin mengetahuinya? Karena Changmin selalu mengalaminya terhadap Jaejoong. Hingga kini.

.oOSoulFighterOo.

_"Changmin ah, apa kau tidak memiliki kekasih?" _kata suara diseberang sana

"Eh?" saut Changmin saat orang yang sedang ia telepon menanyakan hal yang mengagetkan untuknya

_"Sudah hampir setahun aku mengenalmu dan aku tidak melihat siapapun disisimu selain sahabat-sahabatmu, Yunnie ya dan aku sendiri. Apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki kekasih?"_ lanjutnya

"Aku hanya tidak ingin terlibat dengan hal-hal seperti itu hyung" jawab Changmin sedikit gugup

_"Atau... kau memiliki kelainan?" _kata orang tersebut yang membuat Changmin langsung tersedak diantara minuman yang tengah diminumnya sebari menelepon tersebut

"Ya! Jaejoongie hyung!" pekik Changmin nyaring sambil memanggil nama Jaejoong dengan sedikit manja

_"Kekeke, hanya bercanda. Aku yakin kau tidak seperti itu kok Minnie ya hahaha"_ kata Jaejoong sambil terkekeh kecil

"Ya, hyung, bercandaanmu itu tidak lucu bagiku" kata Changmin sambil memoutkan bibirnya lucu yang sebenarnya tidak dapat dilihat Jaejoong itu

_"Hahaha, karena itu, cepat-cepatlah memiliki kekasih eoh?" _kata Jaejoong

"Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta hyung" kata Changmin berusaha menanggapi pernyataan Jaejoong

Tidak ada jawaban dari sebrang sana dan membuat Changmin kembali melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"Tapi jika aku sudah menyukai dan mencintai seseorang, aku pasti akan benar-benar menyukainya dan sungguh-sungguh mencintainya" lanjut Changmin

_"Seperti yang aku rasakan padamu"_ batin Changmin

_"Semoga itu bukan hanya sekedar ucapan Shim Changmin" _kata Jaejoong akhirnya mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar serius sekarang

Changmin terdiam dan berusaha mencerna maksud dari nada dan perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Yunho jelas bukan orang yang dimaksud dalam perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Mungkinkah Jaejoong pernah tersakiti sebelumnya dengan kata-kata yang sama?

"Jangan bandingkan aku dengan orang yang hyung maksud" kata Changmin kemudian yang turut serius

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya terdengar suara angin sepoi-sepoi yang turut terdengar lewat celah ponsel tersebut.

_"Baiklah"_ kata Jaejoong kemudian

_"Aku percaya padamu"_ lanjutnya

Hati Changmin menghangat kala kata 'percaya' keluar dari mulut Jaejoong walaupun hanya melalui celah telepon tersebut. Tanpa sadar Changmin menarik kedua ujung bibirnya dan membentuk sebuah senyum disana. Dipercayai orang yang kau sukai, rasanya menyenangkan bukan?

.oOSoulFighterOo.

Tampak kedua orang namja yang kini tengah mengadu pandang dengan serius di atas atap sekolah tersebut. Kedua namja tersebut diketahui adala Yunho dan Changmin. Yunho menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini tampak beberapa percikan kecemburuan di wajah Yunho kala menatap Changmin yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ada apa hyung memanggilku kemari?" kata Changmin yang merasa sangat tidak penting kala Yunho ingin berbicara dengannya dengan memanggilnya ke atap

"Tampaknya kau semakin dekat dengan Jaejoong" kata Yunho sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya didadanya

Diam. Changmin hanya terdiam sambil merasakan segala perasaan tidak nyaman didadanya.

Ada apa ini?

"Kami hanya berteman biasa, hyung" kata Changmin sambil mencoba memberikan pernyataan

"Apakah teman biasa mau mengantar jemput orang yang bukan kekasihnya? Datang kerumahnya dengan alasan mengajarinya mata pelajaran yang ia tidak bisa? Itukah teman biasa?" kata Yunho yang dengan telak mengena ke hati Changmin

"Hyung, kau cemburu padaku?" tanya Changmin penuh tanya

"Sangat" kata Yunho lagi telak menyentil hati Changmin

Jujur saja, dicurigai oleh kakak kelas yang sudah ia anggap sebagai sahabatnya sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan. Tidak dipercayai oleh Yunho sudah cukup membuat jantung Changmin bergetar tidak nyaman kini.

Ya, Changmin menyukai Jaejoong. Sangat menyukai bahkan mencintainya.

Tapi bahkan tidak pernah terkelibat sedikitpun pikiran tentang merebut Jaejoong dari Yunho. Changmin bukanlah orang yang sejahat itu. Hanya mencintai, apakah tidak boleh? Tidak taukah Yunho semua sakit yang sudah Changmin rasakan selama ini?

Rasanya tidak.

"Jadi apa yang hyung inginkan sekarang?" kata Changmin saat merasa nyeri pada dadanya

"Jauhi Jaejoong. Aku bisa mempercayakan hal ini padamu bukan? Hanya menjauhi" kata Yunho yang membuat Changmin melebarkan matanya dengan perasaan yang semakin tidak nyaman

"Kau, tidak menyukainya kan?" lanjut Yunho yang membuat jantung Changmin semakin, semakin, semakin tidak nyaman

Changmin merasakan dadanya berdenyut pelan dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing seketika kala Yunho menanyakan pertanyaan yang benar-benar telak menuju hatinya. Apakah Changmin harus jujur pada sahabatnya ini? Haruskah?

"Tidak" kata Changmin tegas pada Yunho kemudian

"Aku, akan menjauhi Jaejoong hyung" lanjutnya dengan perasaan penuh luka

Tidak akan bagi seorang Shim Changmin mempertahankan sesuatu yang tidak pasti baginya. Yunho adalah sahabatnya. Sementara Jaejoong adalah namja yang ia cintai, tapi bukan ia miliki. Keduanya adalah hal yang pasti hanya saja...yang bisa ia miliki hanyalah satu diantaranya.

.oOSoulFighterOo.

Satu hari, dua hari, tiga, seminggu, dua minggu, sebulan, dua bulan. Changmin berhasil menjauhi Jaejoong cukup lama bahkan berhasil membuat Jaejoong tampak cemas selama tidak ada dirinya. Sama seperti Changmin yang tampak tidak seperti biasanya saat masih mendampingi Jaejoong. Changmin pikir jika Changmin menjauhi Jaejoong dan tidak menatap matanya bisa membuatnya untuk melupakan namja itu perlahan-lahan. Tapi tidak. Malah hal itu membuat Changmin semakin menginkannya. Semakin dan semakin.

Sudah tiga hari Changmin tidak bersekolah untuk melengkapi persyaratan dirinya untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar disekolahnya. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya sebelum akhirnya Changmin harus menjalani pertukaran pelajar dengan seorang pelajar Jepang. Changmin sedang sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluannya dalam rumahnya sebelum sebuah menginterupsi kegiatannya.

TOKTOKTOK

Ketukan pada pintu rumah Changmin membuat sang pemilik rumah menuju ke pintu depan dan membukakan pintunya.

Mata Changmin melebar saat mendapati wajah familiar yang sedang dipikirkanya kini tengah berada dihadapan wajahnya. Jaejoong tampak menghiasi pintu depan dengan air wajah yang tampak tidak biasa. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya tersebut namun berbeda dengan pandangan matanya yang menampakan bekas bulir air mata diantara bulu matanya tersebut.

"Changminnie ya" panggil suara itu dengan serak dan membuat Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya

"Hyung, ayo masuk" kata Changmin sambil membukakan jalan untuk Jaejoong masuk

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku hum?" kata Jaejoong pada Changmin yang membuat Changmin terdiam seketika

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu berada disisiku" kata Jaejoong sambil merasakan lagi isakannya

"Aku sudah percaya padamu" lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat jantungnya berdegup pelan

"Aku benci padamu"

DEG! Kembali jantung Changmin bergetar hebat namun memberikan perasaan tidak nyaman pada dadanya. Ia hanya menatap Jaejoong sambil melebarkan matanya. Mulutnya tidak dapat berkata-kata seakan semua kosa kata dalam kepalanya terkunci dalam-dalam.

"Jaejoong hyung..." hanya dua kata tersebut yang dapat dikeluarkannya kini kala menatapi bulir air mata tersebut menuruni pipi namja manis dihadapannya

"Kami bertengkar" kata Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalany berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya

Changmin terdiam mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Tidak biasanya Yunho dan Jaejoong bertengkar hingga Jaejoong menangis seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi?

"Jangan pergi" kata Jaejoong dengan suara serak

"Eh?"

"Aku merindukanmu" kata Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan mata berlinang air mata

Changmin hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan tidak tega. Debaran pada dadanya pun semakin menyeruak untuk keluar dan membuat Changmin rasanya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Changmin tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli pada namja ini, tidak untuk tidak merasakan getaran pada namja ini, tidak untuk tidak memberikan tatapan sayang pada namja ini. Changmin menyukainya. Terlalu menyukainya.

Changmin menutup pintu rumahnya lalu mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk membawanya kesebuah taman bermain terdekat. Changmin mendudukkan Jaejoong disebuah ayunan dan lalu menumpukan kakinya dipinggangnya dan berlutut dihdappan Jaejoong untuk mencari wajah Jaejoong yang tertutupi karena terus menunduk.

"Aku tidak bisa membawamu ke taman bermain selarut ini, tapi aku hanya bisa membawamu kemari, tidak apakan?" kata Changmin lembut sambil menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Jaejoong yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Jaejoong

"Pegangan yang erat" katanya lagi mencoba mengingatkan

Changmin lalu berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong dan mulai mendorong ayunan itu perlahan dan perlahan hingga beberapa saat mulai semakin kencang. Jaejoong yang tadinya hanya menatap hamparan dibawahnya hampa perlahan mulai menegadahkan kepalanya dan mencoba menatap langit yang terasa semakin mendekat saat Changmin mendorongkan ayunan itu semakin kencang. air matanya yang tadinya masih mengairi menjatuhi pipi Jaejoong kini perlahan terhenti saat Jaejoong menutup matanya dan merasakan ketenangan dalam hatinya.

Mereka memainkan permainan tersebut sambil saling mengatur hati mereka masing-masing. Changmin berusaha mengatur hatinya agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dan seakan memanfaatkan keadaan Jaejoong yang sedang seperti ini. Rasanya Changmin sangat ingin memeluknya, menghangatkannya, dan menguatkannya, tapi dengan melihat senyum Jaejoong yang perlahan kembali seperti ini saja sudah cukup bukan?

.oOSoulFighterOo.

Changmin POV

Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan saat sebuah cahaya seakan mencoba masuk dan mengusik mataku. Sudah pagi hum? Sangat tidak terasa saat seorang yang kau sukai ada disisimu. Aku menatap namja cantik yang kini tengah tertidur nyenyak di tempat tidurku. Ah, yah, ia menginap semalam. Terlalu larut bahkan hanya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamarku untuk berniat sekedar membuatkannya sarapan. Semalaman tidur dilantai benar-benar ujian yang berat. Bahkan lebih berat daripada harus bertaruh mekana semangkuk besar ramen pedas dengan teman-temanmu. Rasanya badanku sangat remuk sekarang.

"Changminnie ya!" pekik sebuah suara yang mengagetkanku saat sedang mengoleskan selai pada rotiku

"Hyung! Kau membuatku kaget!" kata Changmin saat menatap kebelakang dan menatapi Jaejoong yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dengan wajah yang cukup berseri

"Hahahaha, apa yang kau lakukan didapur eoh?" tanyanya penasaran

"Bermain game. Tentu saja aku sedang membuat sarapan untuk kita hyung" kata Changmin dengan datar

"Ah, begitu, orang tuamu dimana hum?" tanya Jaejoong yang tampak tengah mengamati sekitar

"Mereka sudah seminggu tidak ada disini dan sudah pindah ke Jepang" jawabku masih mengoleskan selai pada roti tersebut

"Eh? Jepang?" kata Jaejoong terdengar kaget

"Iya, akukan terpilih sebagai siswa yang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar. Berhubung appa ada pekerjaan disana, jadi kami sekeluarga pindah ke Jepang" jelasku sambil menggigit ujung roti tersebut

"Cobalah" kataku kemudian menawarkan ujung roti yang lain pada Jaejoong

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku

"Enak" jawabnya sambil mengunyah dengan nikmat

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Jaejoong kemudian

"Malam ini" jawabku sambil menggigit ujung lain roti tersebut sebelum akhirnya terdengar Jaejoong yang sedang terbatuk batuk

"Ya! Minumlah!" kataku dengan panik dan segera memberikannya segelas air putih

"Malam ini? Dan kau baru memberitahuku?! Changmin ah!" kata Jaejoong terdengar sedikit kesal

"Bagaimana aku mau memberitahumu eoh? Aku saja tidak sedang disisimu! Lagipula kau juga harus mengurus daftar ulang di Universitas Dong Bang bukan?" jelasku yang juga tidak kalah kesal

"Bagaimana kau tau aku diterima?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini membuatku tersedak saat sedang memakan rotiku

Aku mengambil gelas yang tadi kuberikan pada Jaejoong dan meneguk sisa air putih yang terdapat di gelas tersebut. Aish, bagaimana mungkin aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku masih mengkhawatirkan dan mencari kabar tentangnya walau aku sedang menjauhinya? Itu pasti terdengar sangat memalukan.

"Aku hanya tau" jawabku singkat, padat, yang mungkin tidak jelas baginya

Keadaan hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya suara Jaejoong terdengar memecahnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buat hari ini menjadi menyenangkan" kata Jaejoong kemudian sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang terasa amat manis bagiku. Aku belum pernah melihat senyum Jaejoong yang seindah ini. terlalu indah dan kembali membuat debar Jantungku kembali tidak beraturan

"Baiklah" kataku sambil turut membalas senyumnya

Hari ini pasti adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

Pasti.

.oOSoulFighterOo.

"Aku pergi dulu, ne?" kataku sambil menatapi wajahnya yang tampak lesu kini

"Arra, cepatlah kembali eoh? Aku pasti akan merindukanmu" kata Jaejoong dengan senyum yang sama seperti tadi pagi yang berhasil membuat jantungku kembali bergetar

_"Aku juga"_ batinku sambil tetap tersenyum

"Cepatlah selesaikan masalahmu dengan Yunho hyung hum?" kataku lagi dengan hati yang sedikit sakit saat mengatakannya dan hanya dibalas oleh senyumnya

Jika saja aku ini namja yang jahat, aku akan mengambil kesempatan ini dan memilikimu. Jika aku namja yang jahat Kim Jaejoong, jika aku seperti itu, kau pasti membenciku bukan? Karena itulah aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seorang yang kau benci.

Aku menatapi wajah itu sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya. Wajah yang masih tampak sama seperti saat pertama aku menatapnya. Mata itu, bibir itu, pipi yang menggembung itu, kulit putih yang sangat halus saat kau rasakan dipori-porimu. Senyum yang cantik itu. Semuanya telah terekam baik dalam memori otak Changmin.

Mata itu tampak tengah berkaca-kaca kala aku mulai menghentikan sebuah taksi yang akan membawaku ke bandara. Jaejoong tadinya ingin mengantarku hingga ke bandara, namun aku tidak mau melihat wajahnya saat di bandara dan membuatku mengurunkan niatku untuk pergi. Bahkan saat aku masih berada didepan rumahku seperti ini saja, bersamanya, membuatku tidak ingin pergi.

Supir taksi tersebut sudah memasukan barang-barangku dengan baik.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne?" kata Jaejoong sambil menarik tangan kanan jaketku dapat kulihat sebuah getaran pada bahunya

Aku hanya tersenyum senang dengan perhatiannya. Aku akan sangat merindukan namja ini. namja manis ini. namja cantik ini. namja yang bernama Kim Jaejoong ini.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan lalu mengambil wajahnya perlahan. Kudaratkan bibirku dikeningnya dan kutempelkan lama disana. Aku merasakan kehangatan kening Jaejoong yang terasa amat lembut juga disekitar bibirku. Perlahan aku melepaskan kecupan itu dan menatap wajahnya yang tampak kaget dengan rona merah disana.

"Aku pergi dulu Jaejoong ah" kataku memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel hyung

Aku membuka pintu belakang taksi tersebut lalu memasukinya dan menutupnya perlahan. Aku membuka kaca taksi tersebut sebelum akhirnya membuatku kembali bertatapan dengan pemilik mata doe tersebut.

Aku melambaikan tanganku seraya tersenyum padanya. Ia membalas lambaian tanganku juga dengan senyumnya walaupun masih dapat kulihat getaran pada bahunya yang berubah menjadi sebuah isakan dimulutnya. Taksi ini kemudian berjalan perlahan dan membuatku menjauhi namja cantik yang sudah mengisi hati dan hariku tersebut.

Kalau saja aku yang bertemu lebih dulu dengamu Kim Jaejoong

Akankah kau menyukaiku?

Akankah kau menangis karenaku?

Akankah aku tidak perlu ragu bahkan hanya untuk memelukmu?

Sebuah dengusan keluar dari mulutku perlahan dan membuatku sejenak berpikir tentang apa yang terjadi sejak aku mengenal namja itu dari awal hingga detik ini.

Bahkan sampai taksi ini berjalan akupun tidak dapat mengatakannya hum?

Aku menyukainya.

Aku menyukaimu, Kim Jaejoong.

**END**

Yup. Endingnya super duper gaje! Maaf yah Cindy emang rada bingung pas mikirin cerita ini dan jadilah cerita yang super awkward seperti ini hehehehe. Karena ini cerita Soulfighter pertama Cindy jadi memang rasanya agak gimanaaaa gitu bikinnya dan mungkin nyeseknya ngga berasa.

Tapi tetap cindy mohon kritik saranya yah. Baik buruk tetap diterima supaya cindy bisa menulis lebih baik lagi :D

ARIGATOU buat semua pembaca *bow :D


End file.
